


4th Commandment: Thou shalt not favor heinous behaviors.

by Lumeriel



Series: The Code of Manwë [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Námo hates Míriel’s son





	4th Commandment: Thou shalt not favor heinous behaviors.

Námo: He is beautiful. I watch him when he runs downstairs, his small feet tapping white marble like butterflies wings. Jet-black hair dances in waves behind him; silver-blue eyes shine in golden skin: he is lovely.  
\- Brother! – He calls, his voice as bells’ song jingling in air.  
He raises his tiny hands toward the horse and a smile curves that precious mouth. I’m engrossed in his presence. But, the rider doesn’t look down and with a nervous gesture, he throws himself at full gallop.  
My beauty calls again and quickens his pace. Horse raises dust and I hear a little moan. Before I think it over, I’m running in my elvish form. When dust clears, I see him in his knees, his bright eyes veiled for unshed tears.  
\- What’s happened, kid? – I ask, softening my voice while I go down until my eyes are at same height with his.  
\- I… stumbled -, he says with broken voice and begins to stand up.  
I held out my hands and take his. He is so slender, I could break him with only the slightest pressure of my fingers… and he is so exquisitely beautiful.  
\- What wert thou doing? – I inquire, my eyes fixed in those silver blue stars.  
\- I… I was following my big brother -, he confesses so quietly that I have to lean over him. – He didn’t say good bye to me.  
\- ¿Is Prince Kurufinwë thy brother? - I get it now.  
\- My big brother -, he nods, proudly. Oh dear, how can a little thing be so perfect?  
\- He… left. – I point out. He shrugs.  
\- He didn’t see me.  
I see the lie in his quivering voice; he knows that I have seen it because his cheeks become red like mouthwatering apples. Hells, I’m becoming a pervert.  
\- I suppose he didn’t -, I say finally and his smile becomes wide open, gratefully, knowing that I’m saving his hurt pride. – Can I carry thee back home?  
He just nods and I come onto my feet, carrying him in my arms, closely to my chest. His smell fills my nose and my lungs. He smells like wet earth and wild jungle. He smells like innocence and sensuous promises. I discover myself rubbing my cheek in his cobalt clothes while he talks merrily about his “big brother Fëanáro”. Damn Fëanáro! I focused my attention: I can endure this. I can hear Fëanáro’s praises all Laurelin’s hours if this beauty talks with me.  
We are in palace atrium now and a maiden comes to us, ready for taking him from me. I send my power over her and she stays away while I put my precious gem down.  
\- Thou art at home, little star.  
\- I’m not a star -, he giggles, his tiny fingers intertwined with mine. – I’m Arakáno.  
\- Yes, thou art. – I run my other hand over his cheek -. I’ll see thee again, High Chief.  
He laughs now heartily and I draw back, toward doors, without taking my eyes from him. I’ll wait. I’ll wait until he has grown enough for responding my needs, for needing me in return.  
…………………….  
Few years after  
Irmo: I look him persistently. He doesn’t notice it. He doesn’t know that I’m here. His golden eyes are fixed in that slender, beautiful elda who laughs as if Ulmo’s music was in his throat. My brother looks at him with hungry eyes and tense mouth. I suspect his thoughts; I guess his dreams. For years now I have seen his interest increasing with every day that brings the noldorin prince near to adulthood. I don’t wonder what he sees in the Finwion. I know he is handsome. I know he is amazing as only could be a youth with raven braids and star eyes, and “joie de vivre” beating prettily in him. I want to taste that voluptuous mouth too. I want to kiss and bite those red lips, to lick that bronzed skin and discover the hardness between those strong thighs… I have seen him naked and I know that my brother has reasons for desiring this male. Oh, All’s Father! I would break laws for such beauty on top of me, filling me with his rigid flesh and his lust. I have seen how Nolofinwë pleases some female with his fingers and his gorgeous mouth, his skillful tongue… and I have craved for being in those females’ place. I need… I need them take me like they take girls. I need them making me scream in pleasure and pain. I need them know that I’m twisted since I watched them looking at each other with that secret knowledge that they keep from the rest of us. I want them… both of them in the same way they want each other.  
\- Darling?  
I turn to see Estë. She smiles tender and takes my hand in hers.  
\- What is it, love? – she asks coming close -. You look uncomfortable. Is it for what the noldorin prince said before?  
The noldorin prince. Estë doesn’t talk about my – our – raven beauty, I know. I tried to remember which nonsenses Kurufinwë spluttered today; I barely hear him when he speaks such silly things. I prefer his second son’s songs and his brother – half-brother – delicious jokes… especially the latter.  
\- Fëanáro doesn’t bother me, beloved -, I manage to say, smiling. – I was thinking of second prince.  
\- Arakáno? – She is surprised.  
\- He is almost an adult -, I point out -. He probably will take wife soon.  
\- Well, many nisi would be waiting that day to come. – Estë laughs, lightly.  
\- Do you think?  
\- He is very handsome. And a clever male too. He is a good match.  
\- Yes, he is. – I nod, returning my eyes to my (our) dark beautiful prince.  
Nolofinwë is beside my brother, who’s speaking in his velvet, rich voice. I can’t listen what he is saying, but I watch the Noldo nodding and a brief smile curves those full lips before he answers in the same tone. Námo raise his hand and with an indifferent gesture, shakes off a nonexistent speck of dust from Nolofinwë’s shoulder. It’s a trick for touching him and I hold my breath, fearing that Manwë could notice their game.  
A quiet grunt reaches my ear and I turn quickly. I stare, stunned: it’s not Manwë – thanks to Eru -, who watches them with obvious disapproval is Míriel’s son, Prince Kurufinwë.  
…………………..  
Fëanáro: Cheat. Manipulator. Fucking pervert. Fucking stupid boy that hung around that damn deviant. Stupid damn kid.  
I watch as this so-called god spreads his web around my silly half-brother, engulfing him with soft words and promises of new knowledge, and light touches that send shivers through Nolofinwë’s tanned skin. Oh, shit! Fucking kid is so… cute, shivering and smiling like a virgin maid. He is not even virgin, for Aulë’s balls! He has fucked half palace’s staff already. He has fucked half Tirion and probably, I’m the only guy that has not tasted that luscious mouth… Fuck me! If he goes with Námo I’m going to… If he gives to that damn Vala what he doesn’t offer to… Hell! Why has, in Eru’s fucking name, Father to wed again? With that beautiful Vanya that give to her children her precious aura of innocence and sin? Why has he to be so fucking desirable? Even Gods go after him, don’t they?  
Before I have a second thought, I’m walking toward them. I step near them, listening Námo’s words, which he pronounces almost in brat’s ears.  
\- Thou canst stay in Taniquetil until Flowering Festival. King Ingwë would be glad of having thee here. Thou dost know he is fond of thee. Thou couldst come to my states and we can study the evolution of political thinking in noldorin society since Great Journey.  
\- Rather, thou wilt teach me, milord -, fucking brat answers, politely, bowing before Souls Keeper, whose eyes follow the motion, greedily. – I will be glad of having thee as my master.  
Shivers run through my back, feeling the double meaning of his phrase: he is flirting!  
\- I think thou must ask Father first, little brother.  
My voice escapes from my control, sounding hoarse even for my own ears. Námo watches me with stern face, but Nolofinwë blushes and drops his beautiful eyes, embarrassed - Oh dear little dove, I would embarrass thee much more than this if thou dost give me a chance of put my hands in thy elegant neck.  
\- Thou art right as always, brother Kurufinwë -, he says, as the well-mannered child he has always been.  
\- I doubt Finwë Noldóran would refuse to his son learning from one of us.  
\- There are good teachers between Noldor. Nolofinwë must learn with his kin.  
\- Thou wilt teaches him, prince Kurufinwë?  
I almost see the blow. He is challenging me. He knows every sharp word crossed between my half-brother and me, and he knows that I…  
\- Of course -, I find myself answering without thinking. Or, rather, I’m thinking that I prefer to spend hours with the brat before leaving Námo cleared way.  
…………………..  
Námo: I can feel Nolofinwë’s joy. I almost roar in rage. After so many years, so many snubs, he still longs for his brother to love him. I know Fëanáro’s words are just a challenge to me, but my little star still hopes he will look at him with affection. I could destroy Fëanáro right now. I could joint his body and rip his flesh, and burn his heart, and cut his golden damn tongue. I could murder him just with my mind and trample his pieces until not even his memory remains. But, Nolofinwë’s happiness goes through my soul, letting bruises and pain, and I just remember that I can’t take him as I want to do, so… none would have him.  
I smile, softly, like one of those beautiful cats that wander in Nienna’s mansion.  
\- That is a wonderful new, Prince Kurufinwë -, I say -. I’m glad to see that finally thou hast put aside thy difference with thy half-brothers.  
Fëanáro’s eyes blaze. He is angry, but he won’t risk losing this battle.  
\- I’ll teach Nolofinwë as I would do with anyone -, he says, hardly.  
My smile grows wider, although I feel the hurt in my beauty’s soul.  
\- You will have to excuse me -, Nolofinwë takes part in conversation, with soft tone -. My mother is calling me: I must leave you.  
He makes a reverence and moves away, without turning his head. I watch his straight back, his tense shoulders and I realize that both of us have lost this battle. My brother intercepts Nolofinwë and his silver eyes go to me before he leads the prince to the gardens.  
\- Stop.  
I turn toward Fëanáro, astonished. He is watching me with blazing eyes.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Stop seducing my half-brother. He is a kid and that… that is against laws.  
\- Watch thy words, son of Míriel.  
\- We are not thy playthings. Thou canst not play with us, with our lives.  
\- I’m not playing with thy brother, Kurufinwë.  
\- Thou art. Manwë will punish him if he find out. Thou wilt not suffer any consequences, but he will do.  
\- Art thou concerned about Nolofinwë’s sake?  
He hesitates.  
\- I’m worried about my father’s sake. I won’t see him suffer.  
\- There’s nothing wrong with Nolofinwë being my apprentice. – I manage to say, calmly.  
Fire burns in Fëanáro’s look. Rage alters his beautiful face.  
\- I’ll protect my family.  
\- Art thou threatening me? – I raise a brow.  
\- I’m warning thee… milord. I’ll protect my family… and thou art in my way.  
He turns and leaves with strong strides. No, dear Spirit of Fire, thou art in my way.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Nolvo! Everyone wants to fuck him. And nobody cares about his heart.  
> Poor Námo, he has become a cold guy that doesn’t matter about others’ sake. And poor Irmo, he needs more fun too. And Fëanáro, like farmer dog: he doesn’t eat, not let anybody do it neither. I think there will be problems. (Like Noldor’s Doom perhaps?)


End file.
